A zeolite separation membrane comprising a porous support and a zeolite layer formed on the porous support is widely used as a means of separation of organic solvent (particularly alcohol) and water.
A known conventional process for production of a zeolite separation membrane with relatively high separation performance is a process in which: a reaction solution containing zeolite raw material is aged at room temperature for a prescribed time; then a porous support having zeolite seed crystals attached thereto is immersed in the reaction solution; and the hydrothermal reaction is performed at a temperature of 80° C. or higher (see Patent documents 1 and 2, for example).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-257301    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-42387